The Weeping Widow *
MISSING Emma Smallings, aged 18 years old from Crackington Haven, Cornwall. Emma is around 5ft5 and of a slender build. Emma has long Brunette hair and brown eyes. Last seen on Tuesday, parents reported that Emma was last seen in her own home around 9pm. Caroline Smallings, Emma’s mother, received a text at exactly 12am from Emma, The text said “help” unfortunately we are unable to trace where it was sent from. As soon as Caroline received the text, she checked her daughters room, only to find her blog page open on her computer. No photos have been released but these mysterious blog posts have been . It seems Emma was being stalked. If anyone has any information, contact the police immediately. Below we have attached the blog posts. All other people involved also went missing about a week ago, suspicions that Emma may have gone to find them. Please contact us with any information you may have. “1. Moving. Hey everyone! My name is Emma. I thought I’d set up a blog as I’m in the process of moving, and I’ve been researching the place. I’m moving to “Crackington Haven” somewhere in Cornwall. I’ve lived in London my whole life, I don’t particularly want to move to some beach-side middle-of-nowhere shit-hole, But I have no choice. I will miss the busy streets in London. The shopping, my friends, all the West End performances. I really want to stay, and Googling the place made me want to stay here in London even more. Crackington Haven is basically a quiet seaside village full of cliffs and caves. I searched the place online so I could prepare myself for whatever I was getting into, and the internet’s just full of some “weeping widow” woman? Basically she has like no face except holes where her eyes should be, and she like wanders the beaches screaming and shit? But anyone who has made direct eye contact with her has gone missing. How can you make direct eye contact with someone who has no eyes? Bullshit if you ask me. The residents are either batshit crazy or jokers. I checked out an online forum about this thing, and comments are full of people claiming to live in Cornwall who have seen this alleged Weeping Widow. Maybe moving there won’t be so bad after all, seems like the residents have a good sense of humor. Anyway, I’d better get packing, haven’t even started yet and I’m leaving tomorrow! I’ll update you when I get to this shit-hole. 2. All moved in! Hello.. I woke up at 6am ready for the long journey ahead of me. We didn’t want to pay for a moving man, so we loaded up an old horse trailer for all of our furniture, and filled the empty backseats with boxes of personal belongings. I was not looking forward to carrying this to our new house. Surprisingly, I actually like the place! Well the house isn’t too bad, and the locals seem cooler than I’d expected. There are actually people my age, not just a load of old biddy’s. The actual moving in process has worn me out, so this will be a short post, so I can get some rest. Having to basically drag all of my belongings up a steep cliff for half a mile before getting to the house is NOT a fun thing to do, although we did get some help from some locals. The helpful locals introduced themselves, and they all seemed close to my age. There’s a short blonde girl called Louise, She seems pretty funny. Her brother Lewis, and his best friend Kyle. I’m not going to lie, Kyle was a pretty good looking lad. He offered to carry the heavier objects, which usually I’d decline but I secretly wanted to see him work his strong arms. The house is pretty big actually, and my bedroom is sick! It has a balcony basically over the edge of a massive cliff, looking over the edge makes me dizzy. Why anyone would move out of a house like this, I have no idea. It’s awesome! I can watch all the surfers from my balcony too (Kyle said he likes to surf). Surfing is a big thing here. Everyone seems to obsess over it. The only down-side of this place is having to hike everywhere I go. Basically the beach is like a semi-circle, with walls surrounding the rounded side, and sea along the straight side. HUGE cliffs stand either side of this beach, and my house is basically hanging on the edge of the left cliff. Over the wall is a car park, with a small gift shop and a fish & chip shop. Above both of these sits a pretty big pub, which I plan to check out later. This place is full of hills and cliffs so I can tell I’m going to get a good work out anywhere I go. Anyway I’m going to get some sleep so I can check out this place properly later. Bye! X 3. The Coombe Barton Inn. So I went to the pub tonight. I bumped into Louise, Kyle and Lewis. We all had a few drinks and got to know each other. I can see Louise being a close friend of mine. She has a great sense of humor and is so easy to talk to. Lewis is into gaming, and didn’t shut up about Saints Row all night, although it is a good game! He seems like a good guy. Kyle however, barely spoke. He just sat there mysteriously, flexing his arms every now and then. It’s very clear he loves himself, Can’t blame him to be honest. He’s lean, He has that messy blonde surfer hair look, Seems to always wear vests and swim shorts. He also wears this little shark tooth necklace, and always seems to be fiddling with it. Sometimes I wondered if he was even with the rest of us or off in his own little world, He seemed to be staring at me a lot though. After a little while the rowdy football fans came in to watch the England V Germany world cup game, So we could barely hear each other talk. We headed outside for some air, it was starting to get darker. Kyle whipped out a cigarette and offered me one and complemented my Heisenberg T-shirt. I took one and whilst the others were talking I zoned out. I couldn’t stop thinking about the stupid weeping widow myths.. Eventually I decided to ask the others if they had heard anything of this woman. Kyle laughed and said that some crazy woman likes to roam the beach at night screaming, and people are stupid for thinking it’s actually some dead woman with “just eyes”, Lewis laughed along, He seemed to be Kyle’s little follower. Louise however, stayed silent, She looked really on edge for some reason. Apparently loads of people who claimed to have seen this woman went missing. Kyle reckons that they all wimped out and left, Lewis laughed along again, Louise flashed them both the evil look. After another round of drinks, Kyle and Lewis left, and Louise walked me back to my house, she was silent the whole way, something really seemed to have been bothering her. I invited her in for a cup of tea, Typical British me. She stayed silent for ages whilst we watched TV. After a while she randomly asked how I knew about the weeping widow story. I told her about the google session and the comments I saw on there.. She asked to see them, we were scrolling and suddenly she gasped, and pointed at the screen.. The comment read “I keep seeing this woman everywhere I go, out the corner of my eye.. I saw her once when I looked out my balcony, I swear we made direct eye contact.. since then I’ve been too afraid to leave my bedroom, I don’t know what to do…” This comment seemed to really freak Louise out, posted by someone by the username “Tameka213”. I asked Louise what was wrong, she said she used to be best friends with Tameka, this time last year she disappeared, no trace of her has been found since. The last she ever heard from her was a text message saying “help”. Louise was really shook up, she told me Tameka used to always try to talk to her about this shadow she kept seeing and having nightmares about, Louise thought she was being stupid at the time, she didn’t believe her. After she went missing she saw her diary, full of crazy sketches of a woman with black holes for eyes and nothing else, saying that she was “always watching”.. After a while Louise fell asleep on the sofa, so I just left her to it and went up to bed. She’s still fast asleep now, mum and dad aren’t home so it’s not any trouble letting her stay. I wouldn’t want to wake her after how shook up she was.. As soon as it hit 12am, I felt strange. I got the urge to look out of my balcony but I resisted it. I felt like I was being watched, or something was beckoning for me. Anyway I’m off to bed now, I’ll post back whenever. 4. Settling in So I’ve been here a few weeks now and I’m really settling in well. I got a job at the local chip shop and I’ve grown super close to Louise, Kyle and Lewis. We all went to Newquay last weekend for a surfing competition, Kyle entered and came 3rd. Some professional Australian guy came 1st, He said he’d entered the majority of surfing competitions in the world which is pretty cool. After that we had a movie night at my house.. Other than that we’ve spent most of our nights at the pub. I still feel strange every time it hits 12am and I can’t figure out why.. Anyway after a week of working my new job, I’ve got the weekend off, so tonight I’m off to a beach party with Louise. She’s coming round in about 5 minutes to get ready so this will be a super short post, then we’ll head off together, it’s only a 3 minute walk to the beach from mine. I think she’s at the door now.. Yep it’s her! Anyway we’re going to start getting ready, I’ll update you all when I get back. 5. Beach party gone wrong. Well tonight was weird. Me and Louise had pre-drinks before going out, so I had that nice excited, warm & fuzzy feeling when we left for the party. I couldn’t wait, but I was also nervous. I decided to dress up a bit, make myself look half decent for a good first impression on the new people I would meet. Loads of people were there, I barely knew anyone, Louise introduced me to some but I don’t remember any names. Most of the guys were carrying surf boards but no one seemed to be surfing. There was a massive bonfire in the middle of the beach, someone bought a portable radio. People were cooking sausages and burgers on a disposable BBQ and others had bought big portions of fish & chips from the chippy. The beach was littered with empty bottles & cans and the party had barely just started. I was nervous surrounded by all of these people so I just sat down and drank the night away. I felt fine so I stood up. As soon as I stood up I realised just how drunk I was and nearly fell into the fucking bonfire, luckily Kyle caught me. He sat me down and made me drink some water and eat some of his chips. I started to feel a little better so he stood up and helped me to my feet. Dancing in the moonlight by Toploader came on, one of my favourite songs ever! To my surprise Kyle held out his hand for me to dance with him.. We basically spent the whole night dancing, drinking and talking. I really like Kyle, and it seems he likes me too. When we were dancing I saw envious stares from girls all around us, I couldn’t help but feel smug. After a night of dancing we eventually sat down by the fire and talked for a bit. Everyone had left except us 4, Lewis and Louise were practically passed out by the fire so me and Kyle decided to get away for a bit. He led me to the cave in the cliff to the right side of the beach. Basically he kissed me, it felt amazing. It felt like my whole body was about to explode into fireworks.. I couldn’t stop kissing him. We got a bit carried away, as soon as he got his top off, we were startled by a piercing scream coming from outside. We both ran out to investigate. I could barely feel my legs as I ran so I was toppling over with every step I took. I felt numb with fear, I thought it was Louise. When we got there, Louise was okay, and so was Lewis. They were both jolted wide awake, Louise pointed towards the sea speechless. we saw nothing. Louise was freaking out, screaming that someone could have been drowning so Kyle swam out on his surf board to check it out. After about 10 minutes of sitting around the fire waiting for him to come back, we saw him bobbling back on his board. He shouted “Everyone go home and call the lifeguards, I can’t see anyone out here” Just as I went to protest, a massive splash erupted from the sea, and Kyle was nowhere to be seen. I ran home followed by Louise and Lewis. We called an ambulance just encase he was hurt. I spent the last few hours out on my balcony looking for any sign of Kyle. Louise came out to persuade me to come inside, but before she could say anything we heard another scream, identical to the last one. This scream happened at exactly 12am, accompanied by that odd feeling I’ve had every single night. Lewis ran out and we all searched the beach for the source of the noise. Suddenly we saw a dark figure emerging from the sea, I held my breath, begging that it’s Kyle making his way back to shore safely, but instead it was a tall woman with long dark hair, wearing a torn up black dress. It looks as though she’d almost been attacked by a shark or something. Louise thought it was a girl from the party we heard scream earlier, but she made her way back to shore. “Hey are you ok?” shouted Lewis. The woman slowly turned around and cocked her head at us, we could barely make out her face.. She walked towards the house and I could of sworn she had no eyes. It felt for a second as if she was looking into my soul. A strange feeling pierced through me, starting at my eyes and soon it spread everywhere. We ran inside, locked all the doors and windows, trying to calm down. We were trying to convince ourselves that it was just a woman who got a bit too drunk at the party, but Louise was pretty sure it was the weeping widow. Louise said she didn’t feel safe in this house, then proceeded to tell me that this house once belonged to her missing friend Tameka. I can’t believe she never told me this before! I told them both to leave as I was far too pissed off to think rationally. Whatever got her, could easily get me, and I had no warning until now. So here I am, freaking out. I’m going to try and sleep now. I’ll update when I find out just what the fuck is going on. 6. Recluse. The day after the beach party, I headed to the beach to see what all the noise was. The place was crawling with police officers so I couldn’t make it down to the seafront. From a distance I saw something red staining the beach. I overheard a police officer say “This has happened countless times and we’ve still not got a single lead on this case.” The other replied “it seems to be exactly the same thing, you’d of thought there would be some kind of evidence left behind.. strange.” I didn’t want to listen anymore, I wanted to go home. As I went to turn around I caught a glimpse of something. I looked down to see a shark tooth necklace, I swear I’d seen that somewhere before? I picked it up and took it home with me. Since then I’ve not left my house. I’ve been far too shook up from the events of the party and what I saw from my balcony. I’ve barricaded my balcony door with furniture and covered the windows with cardboard boxes from the moving process. I’ve been shut in my room for weeks now, I’ve even took time out of work. The news is swarming with reports on Kyle going missing. Typical, as soon as something good happens to me, it disappears. Hah. Louise keeps messaging me about nightmares and seeing a black silhouette out the corner of her eye everywhere she goes. She’s just trying to shit me up, like when she said Tameka lived here before. I ignored her messages. I feel as if everyone is playing a big joke on me because I’m new. It’s not funny. 7. News Louise messaged me again yesterday, at 12am. My phone made me jump as the text arrived along with that strange feeling, but the feeling was ten times worse than it ever was before. The text said “help”. Not another word. I didn’t think anything of it until I logged into Facebook to find people posting that she’s gone missing. There’s a whole webpage dedicated to finding her. What the hell is going on? Lewis also messaged me saying he thinks he knows what happened to Louise but when I asked what, he didn’t answer. He was also reported missing. I received the exact same “help” text from him too, 12am the day after Louise’s text. I keep having nightmares about them being tied up in a cave somewhere, covered in blood, screaming my name for help, Kyle’s surfboard torn in half lying beside them. I keep seeing a tall silhouette in the background.. Every single time I wake up just before the silhouette moves forwards into full sight. I feel like shadows are moving, I constantly feel a presence right behind me. As if it’s 2 inches away, but whenever I turn, nothing but shadows. I’m literally shitting it, I have no idea what’s happened to them, but I have to go and find them. I feel like this is entirely my fault somehow, and only I can help them. I’m getting ready to go out now. I’ve not left my house in weeks, and I don’t want to have to explain where I’m going to my parents. So I’m going to sneak out of my balcony doors and climb down from there. Plus its 11.30pm, so I don’t want to wake them. Anyway, I’m just about to leave. I know I can find them. I will post as soon as I get back I promise. Updating you on whatever happens will be the first thing I do. I promise. This blog was last updated exactly 5 minutes after Emma was last seen by her mother in her own bedroom. We are working as hard as we can to find her, but we need anyone who has any more information to come forward immediately. Thank you for your time.